The Sweetest Gift
by Kellybccgtsfan
Summary: Anna and John celebrate their first Christmas as husband and wife.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot prompt that was suggested to me by **Handy-For-The-Bus** on Tumblr. She asked for a story about Anna and John's first Christmas at their cottage. I hope you all like it.

* * *

The Sweetest Gift

Anna watched as her husband wrapped the giant scarf around his neck several times. She couldn't help but giggle at the image he presented all bundled up as if he was heading out into a blizzard.

"John, is that really necessary? It isn't even that cold out, plus we are only going to the edge of the woods, not the Himalayas. We will be home in less than an hour."

John looked up and grimaced. "I don't see why we couldn't have asked one of the stable boys to cut down a tree for us. I am hardly the outdoors type Anna, especially in the cold." When Anna had first suggested last week that they go in search of their own tree, John had tried everything to talk her out of it. She would have none of it. Finally John had agreed knowing that once his wife's mind was set on something there was no turning back. Their entire courtship was proof of that, wasn't it? He tried one more time, though he knew it was useless.

"It's not too late. I am sure if I ask Sam he would be more than happy to cut down a tree for us."

Anna shook her head. "This is the first Christmas we get to spend together as husband and wife, not to mention the first in our new cottage. I want to do everything ourselves, including picking out our tree."

"This is all easy for you to say, I am the one who will have to not only cut the damn thing down but carry it all the way home."

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes at her husband's words. He really could be a big baby. This was a man who had survived a war and prison but didn't want to hike into the woods to find a Christmas tree because it was too cold? "Really John, it is probably a quarter of a mile at the most and you will hardly be carrying it on your back. I borrowed the cart from the gardener so all you have to do is pull it home. You can handle it, my big strong manly man."

Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes. "You are laying it on a little thick, aren't you my love?" He finished tying the scarf and looked over at his wife. He couldn't help but smile at the look of pure excitement on her face. He walked over and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled the scarf up so it covered half of his face. "Okay let's go and get this over with."

* * *

John was getting impatient. They had been in the woods for over an hour and Anna still couldn't settle on a tree. He had found several perfectly acceptable trees only to be told they were either too short, too tall or in one case, the needles were not symmetrical. He huffed out a breath and watched as Anna walked around a tree several times. She put her finger on her chin and seemed to be talking to herself. He wondered not for the first time in this last hour if his wife was taking this just a bit too seriously. He had spent the last ten minutes staring at the same tree as Anna walked around and around it. She would touch it and even leaned in to smell it several times. It was just a tree. It would be up for a week before it was taken down again and dragged down the lane to be taken care of. And the cold was started to make its way into his bones. He hated the cold, even as a boy he refused to play outside in it. He much preferred the heat of summer. He touched his nose with a gloved finger and frowned when he couldn't feel it. He sighed. This was taking all together too long.

"Anna, really I think we need to make a decision. My nose is starting to become numb."

He sighed in relief as Anna nodded her head. She turned to him and smiled and for a moment John's breath was taken away. She looked thrilled at having found the perfect Christmas tree. After all that she had been through this past year seeing her happy was all he could ask for and he silently cursed himself for being impatient when it came to searching for the tree. It was important to Anna and that was all that really mattered.

"I think this is the one I want. She's perfect."

"She? The next thing I know you will be giving her a name."

Anna laughed. "Don't be silly, why would I name a tree?"

John smiled as he walked over to Anna. "I have no idea, I was crazy to even suggest it. "

He handed her his cane and knelt down wincing as his knee protested. Anna had offered to help him, but John would not hear of having his wife on her hands and knees in the snow sawing at a tree. He knew it was pure stubbornness on his part and his knee would trouble him for several days because of it, but if he had to trek though the wilderness looking for a tree, he would be damned if he wouldn't have the satisfaction of cutting it down himself. He frowned as he looked up taking in the size of the tree.

"I hope it will fit. It looks awfully big."

Anna nodded, "It will fit. I know it will."

* * *

Anna frowned as the tree hit the top of the ceiling and bent over. She could have sworn it would have fit when she picked it out in the forest. She knew she had tried John's patience in the search for the tree, but she just wanted everything to be perfect for their first Christmas in their new home. She looked up at the tree again. It hadn't looked this big in the woods. She felt bad about it, but she knew John would have to take it outside and trim some more off the bottom.

She turned to tell her husband just that when she noticed he was already shrugging his jacket on. He walked over to open the door before heading back to grab the tree. Anna couldn't help but hear the sigh as he pulled it down. He pulled it towards the door, but not before turning back to speak.

"I hope you notice that I am not saying 'I told you so'."

Anna laughed, "No? I think you just did. Now I am sure if you trim a few feet off the bottom it will fit just perfect in here." She watched as he pulled the tree outside and walked over to close the door behind him. She then turned and began walking to the kitchen. The least she could do was make up a pot of hot chocolate to warm him after he came back in.

* * *

An hour and three trimmings later and the tree finally fit. John was exhausted and he had a horrible feeling that Anna wanted to still decorate the tree tonight. This horrible feeling was confirmed when she carried the first box of decorations into the sitting room. He fought back a sigh. He was exhausted, but he was hesitant to quell is wife's excitement. He never could deny her anything. He reached for the box and set it on the table. He just wanted her to be happy, it was all he ever wanted. He silently admitted defeat and headed towards the closet in the hall.

"I will get the rest of the decorations, love. You just start unwrapping these ones and then we can begin decorating the tree. "

Anna smiled as she set to her task. She loved Christmas and this one was particularly special to her. She gently rubbed her stomach. She had quite the surprise for her husband this Christmas. She had just found out last week from Dr. Clarkson that she was three months pregnant. She had wanted to rush home and tell John right away, but instead realized it would make the perfect Christmas present, one he would soon not forget.

She turned as she heard a crash followed by a few curse words. She hurried to the door and fought back a chuckle as she took in John's appearance. He was wearing a coat of white paint. "What happened?"

John frowned at his laughing wife. "I was reaching for the final box and it hit against that gallon of paint we put on the top shelf and before I knew it, is was knocked over and all over me." He looked at himself. "Fortunately I think most of it landed on me. There is still a bit of a mess to clean up though."

"Well I will take care of the mess; you go upstairs and clean yourself up. We can wait to decorate the tree until tomorrow. "

John shook his head. He knew she really wanted to decorate tonight. It would mean a late night and they would both be suffering from it tomorrow, but it would be worth it to make her happy.

"We can do it tonight. It won't take me long to clean up so let me help you clean up the mess then I can take a quick bath and we can decorate." He knew he had said the right thing when Anna's face broke out in a huge grin. She reached up and kissed his lips quickly, avoiding the paint that was on his face. "I love you husband."

* * *

A few hours later John wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her close to him as they both looked at the decorated tree. It really did look beautiful. Of course Anna had been right. It was made all the more perfect knowing they had done it themselves.

Anna turned and reached back for one more ornament. This one was wrapped. John looked down in surprise as she handed it to him.

"What's this?"

Anna smiled. "I picked up in town the other day when I had to run errands for Lady Mary."

John unwrapped the package and smiled. It was as beautiful glass heart with the words "Our First Christmas" etched in gold lettering.

"I know it really isn't our first Christmas together, but it is the first we we are spending together as husband and wife, so I thought it was the perfect way to celebrate that."

"I agree. I love it."

He gently kissed the ornament as if blessing it, before presenting it to Anna who did the same thing. He then walked to the tree and placed in right in the center of the tree. Now the tree really was perfect.

He pulled Anna into his arms and was surprised to suddenly find he had tears in his eyes. He finally had everything he ever wanted. He kissed the top of her head gently before pulling back to place a kiss on her soft lips. He felt her sigh as she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before John pulled away.

"I love you so much, Anna. To be here with you in our cottage and celebrating our first Christmas as husband and wife, this is the greatest gift I could ask for. Any other gift would pale in comparison."

Anna just smiled and thought of the life growing inside of her. She had to disagree with John. She knew on Christmas morning the news she would give him would be the sweetest gift of all.

* * *

A/N: I had intended this to only be a one-shot, but if you all liked it and wanted more I probably could write one more chapter detailing John finding out about the baby on Christmas morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is part two of what was my original one shot. I have had a request to make a three-part story. Which I will do, but I have no plans to continue it past there as I need to re-focus on my multi-chapter story "Two is better than one."

* * *

The Sweetest Gift Part II

John looked up from the chair as the moan of pain drifted down the stairs. It took every ounce of self-restraint to not go up those stairs and burst in their bedroom and be with his wife as she went through this. He knew that wasn't how these things worked, but how was a man just supposed to ignore those sounds especially when they were coming from the woman he loved more than anything in this world? He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes as another shriek of pain reached his ears. He really had no idea it would be this bad when Anna told him the news last Christmas.

* * *

_Christmas, 1921_

_John watched as Anna opened the small package. He smiled at how careful she was being so she wouldn't tear the paper. He knew it would find its way into her keepsake box along with some of the other things he had given her in the time they had known each other. He watched her face as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver broach. She looked up and John and he was happy to see the huge smile on her face._

_"Oh John, it's beautiful. How did you know this was the one I wanted?_

_John chuckled. "I have no idea. It couldn't have been the soft sighs and longing glances you always gave it whenever you saw it in the Jeweler's window when we were in Ripon."_

_Anna tossed a piece of ribbon his way. "You silly beggar. Was I really that bad?"_

_"Yes. " This time John dodged the empty broach box. "You should be careful, I could have lost an eye." He reached for the broach and pulled Anna towards him, setting her on his lap. He carefully pinned it to her dress. He smiled up at her after closing the clasp._

_"It looks more beautiful on you then it did in the box." He reached up and kissed her softly. He pulled back and frowned when he noticed tears shining in her eyes. "What's this?"_

_Anna smiled softly. "I am just so happy. I spent the last year imagining how our lives would be when we lived in our own home. I admit some days it was hard to see, but I never gave up hope that it would happen. Now it has happened, and it is so much better than I ever imagined." She reached down and pressed a kiss to his lips, which John happily received. They shared a few more light kisses before Anna slid off his lap and walked over to the tree. John watched as she bent down and grabbed a small package that he hadn't noticed before. _

_"Anna, you minx, did you buy me a second gift?" John reached for the brand new pocket watch Anna had given him this year. "The pocket watch was more than enough, my love."_

_Anna shook her head. "This isn't really a gift as it is a celebration of the future."_

_John felt confused; a celebration of their future? "Is it something for the house, then?"_

_Anna handed him the package. "Why don't you open it and find out."_

_John took the package and opened it, revealing a small spoon. He looked up in confusion as he lifted it out of the package. "Is this a sugar spoon? Did something happen to our sugar spoon?"_

_Anna chuckled, for someone so smart he sometimes missed the most obvious things. "It's not a sugar spoon, John."_

_John glanced down at the spoon and Anna saw it in his face the moment he realized what he was looking at. He looked at her and Anna felt tears form in her eyes as she saw the same in his. "Anna? Are you trying to tell me we are going to have a baby?"_

_Anna nodded as the tears fell down her cheeks. John quickly stood up and walked the few steps to Anna and pulled her to him, kissing her hair as he held her tight against him. John was overwhelmed with feelings as he thought of Anna carrying his child. Their child. He pulled back and reached his hand between them to gently touch her belly. _

_"Hello little one." _

_Anna smiled through her tears and placed her hand over John's. They stayed that way for a long time._

* * *

Present Day

John was brought back to the present as he heard one long moan followed by immediate silence. The silence seemed to last for minutes and John quickly jumped up and started for the stairs, only to stop short when he heard a baby's cry. He froze in place for a moment before bounding up the stairs as quickly as his knee would allow him. He was reaching for the knob, when the door opened and a tired-looking Mrs. Hughes stepped out. She started at seeing John so close but quickly closed the door and smiled at him.

"Congratulations Mr. Bates."

John looked down at Mrs. Hughes. His mind was going a million miles an hour. "Anna? The baby? Are they both okay?"

"They are. Dr. Clarkson is taking care of them and then I am sure you can go in and see you family." She smiled as joy filled John's eyes and was not surprised to find tears filling hers. If anyone deserved this happiness it was Anna and Mr. Bates.

She turned as the door behind her opened and Dr. Clarkson stepped out. If he was surprised to see them standing there he gave no indication of it. He reached out his hand to shake John's.

"Congratulations Mr. Bates. Your wife and child are very eager to see you."

"Thank you Dr. Clarkson." John smiled at both of them very grateful for their help. "If you will excuse me for a minute?" He quickly slid past both them and went into their bedroom; stopping short at the image before him.

Anna was on the bed, looking tired but beautiful and she was holding the bundle close to her face. She was whispering and kissing the baby's face. She looked up as she sensed his presence and smiled. John's breath was taken away. He had never seen her look more beautiful or radiant then she did in that very moment. He slowly walked towards the bed. He stopped as he got to the bed and looked down at the bundle in in wife's arms.

"Hello Daddy, say hello to your daughter."

Tears filled John's eyes as he looked down at his daughter. He started to reach out his arms. "May I?"

Anna nodded and moved over a little to allow John to sit next to her. She waited for him to adjust himself and then carefully handed him their daughter. She smiled at the look of pure joy on his face.

John looked down at the little face and gently rubbed his hand over her soft head. It was too early to tell what features she might have, but she definitely had his dark hair. He reached down and kissed the soft hair.

"Hello my love. You are so beautiful, just like your mama." He glanced down at Anna and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and looked down at his family.

"Thank you Anna. Thank you for giving me more than I ever dreamed was possible."

* * *

There will be a part III that focuses on their life a few years down the road. Who know? Maybe another child or two will make an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweetest Gift Part 3

* * *

John looked up from the desk as he heard the bell ring and the front door open. He smiled when he saw his wife walk into the lobby trailed by the children. John sometimes still couldn't believe his good fortune, especially when he looked at his wife and his three children; Grace, Peter and their youngest Caroline.

John got up to walk around the desk towards his family, bracing himself as Caroline ran for him and wrapped her arms around his legs. She was three and had more energy than he and Anna could keep up with most days. He reached down to pick her up and began showering her face and curly blonde hair with kisses. "How are you my little dove?" Caroline giggled and placed her hands on John's face. "Daddy your face tickles."

Anna chuckled. "I know that feeling well."

John kissed Caroline's face one more time before placing her gently on the ground. He walked over to Anna and kissed her softly on the lips. "I can't help the fact that my beard starts growing in again by the afternoon. "

He turned to stick his hand out for Peter to shake. Peter who had just turned nine had informed them last week that he was getting too big for hugs and kisses and therefore from now on wanted to be greeted with a firm shake of the hand. Anna had cried that night in his arms at the news, until John told her that before long Peter would be longing for his mother's hugs again.

He then turned to their oldest child. Grace was about to turn 12 and was the spitting image of Anna, except for her hair which was a rich brown. She was a beauty and John already feared the day she would start walking out with boys. Grace may have looked like Anna but she was a Daddy's girl all the way and she happily walked into John's embrace when he opened his arms.

"Did you have fun at the fair, my girl?"

Grace nodded. "I saw Billy there and he bought me a bag of nuts." John forced a smile while glancing at Anna who was fighting back a grin.

"Well as long as you had a good time."

Anna spoke up, "Grace, will you take Peter and Caroline to wash up before dinner? "

Grace stepped out of her father's arms and nodded. "I will, Mama." She walked over and grabbed her younger siblings' hands leading them down the hallway towards their living quarters.

John watched her go a frown on his face. He turned to Anna. "Why did you let Billy Jenson buy our daughter nuts?"

Anna reached up and kissed the tip of John's nose. "Darling, she is twelve. She isn't getting married next week. They were in my sight the entire time. They are just children having fun. You don't have to give her away yet." She ran her hands up and down his arms trying to get him to relax.

John felt the stress melt away under Anna's ministrations. He pulled her into his arms. "I know it's silly, but they are just growing up so fast. It just seems like yesterday I was holding Grace in my arms for the first time and now she is walking around fairs with young men."

"I know. This is how I felt when Peter told me he didn't want hugs anymore. Where has the time gone?"

John shook his head as he thought back to when they decided to leave Downton and open their little hotel.

* * *

_April, 1926_

_John looked around the cottage and couldn't help but feel sadness at how empty it looked. He and Anna had spent the last five years in this cottage. It was where their two children had been conceived and born. It was where Grace had learned to walk and where Peter had started trying to learn. He and Anna had spent many nights in this room discussing a book they were reading, or reliving their days at Downton or making love in front of the fire. There were just so many memories in this little cottage. The best years of his life had been spent in this place. He turned as he heard Anna approach and saw her eyes were filled with tears as well. He quickly walked the space between them and pulled her into his arms._

_"It will be okay, Love. We have an entire hotel to make new memories in." He felt Anna nod. He looked down and offered her a smile. "We are going to make this work, Anna. I know we will."_

_"I never doubted it."_

_He reached for her hand and looked around the cottage one last time. The children were already up at the main house because Mrs. Hughes had offered to take them so that Anna and John could have a few moments in the cottage alone. He squeezed her hand. "Are you ready to start the next chapter of our lives, Mrs. Bates?"_

_"Let's start that next chapter, Mr. Bates."_

* * *

Present Day

Anna was brought back to the present as the bell rang announcing a visitor. She saw a young couple enter the hotel lobby. John pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling away to go greet the guests.

Anna watched as he led the couple to the desk to check them in. She thought back to the lean years when they first opened and how they faced many nights with all but a few of their rooms empty. It had taken a few years but slowly word of mouth had gotten around about their little hotel and now they rarely had a night where they weren't booked solid, especially in the summer months. They had even begun talking about opening a second hotel in a nearby town and hiring a manager to run it for them. Sometimes Anna had to pinch herself to believe their good fortune. They were not rich by any means, but they had more than they ever expected and if things continued to be successful, their children and their children's children would have a legacy to always count on.

* * *

John closed the door to their living quarters. He had seen the last guests settled and now could relax with his family for the night. The night clerk, Benjamin was on duty and John trusted him to make sure that the guests' needs were met for the night. He removed his jacket and pulled down his braces before heading to the kitchen to see what culinary delight Anna had prepared for dinner. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he took in his family. Grace was sitting at the table reading her favorite book, Little Women. Peter was playing with a truck running it over the kitchen floor. Little Caroline was attached to Anna's apron acting as her assistant. Her face had a dab of flour and her nose and John thought she had never looked so adorable. He took a deep breath and not for the first time gave thanks for all the blessings he had in his life.

Caroline noticed him first and let out a squeal of delight. "Daddy, I made pie."

John chuckled as he picked up his daughter and touched the tip of his finger to his daughter's nose. "I see you are wearing some too. Are you the pie?" Caroline giggled.

"No, apple is the pie."

John chuckled at his youngest daughter's words and quickly side-stepped to avoid a collision with Peter's truck. "Watch the toes son. "

Peter looked up and smiled. "It wouldn't hurt much Dad; you have shoes on after all."

John placed Caroline back on the floor and reached down to ruffle his son's hair. "True son, but you would have to polish out the scuff marks and we all know that is not your favorite chore."

John glanced over at Grace who had still not looked up from her book. John could hardly fault her for that. She has gotten her love of reading from him and he had often got a scolding from Anna for missing pieces of a conversation because his nose was buried in a book. He walked over to place a kiss on her head, which finally made her look up.

"Hello Dad." She smiled before turning back to the book. John smiled and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the side of the neck.

"Hello my love. "

Anna smiled and turned so she was facing him. She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips, letting her tongue run across his lips, letting him know that he could expect more once the children were in bed. John bent down to place another kiss on her lips, but Anna turned back around.

"I don't want this Shepard's pie to burn."

John growled softly and whispered so only she could here. "You naughty girl." Anna chuckled and John slowly released her. He started towards the door with the intent of washing up before dinner. Before he left the room he took one last glance around the kitchen taking in his family.

He was a lucky man indeed.

* * *

So this concludes third part of what as my one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to update Two is Better Than One by the weekend!


End file.
